


little spoon

by orphan_account



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Spooning, currently drowning in schoolwork & wanted to write something soft lol, puppers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Persephone decides to be the big spoon for the night.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 193





	little spoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkdripp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdripp/gifts).



> school is currently killing me, but i missed writing soft fics so this is the result! inspired by a twitter picture of persades cuddles sent to me by pink 😚🥄💞
> 
> all lore olympus characters are the creative property of rachel smythe.

Persephone was already curled up in bed and drifting off into sleep by the time Hades made it home from work. 

She faintly heard his soft steps enter their bedroom, rolling over in their bed to give him a sleepy smile. Her smile quickly turned into a tiny frown as she saw how completely  _ exhausted  _ he looked, shoulders drooping underneath his blazer and eyes weighed down by the loss of sleep. 

She sat up, rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her pajama top before beckoning him over. His steps became more shuffled the closer he got to the bed, standing before her and giving her a gentle smile before leaning down and giving her a kiss. 

“How was work?”, she asked, grabbing his hand to press a small kiss to his knuckle.

“It was work,” he muttered out, shrugging off his blazer and loosening his tie before draping them over their vanity chair. Persephone sat up on her knees so she could help him unbutton his dress shirt, pressing little kisses down his exposed skin. She felt his skin heat up under her kisses, taking off his dress shirt and throwing it onto the floor with a grin. 

“Come to bed with me, my love.” 

Hades was more than happy to oblige, giving her another tired smile before retreating to his dresser to grab his pajamas. “After a quick shower,” he said, shuffling into the bathroom with one more look given her way. 

Persephone sighed, laying back in bed and letting out a big yawn as she tried to stay awake for her husband. As if on cue, she heard the soft patters of their dogs coming from the hallway and into their bedroom, lining up at the bottom of their bedpost and looking at their mama curiously. Cerberus was the only one brave enough to climb onto the bed, nuzzling against Persephone’s side before she reached up to pet his head. 

“Papa’s really tired, so let’s make sure he gets good sleep tonight, okay?”, she said, looking at all of their dogs as if they could grant her a response. The little whine from Mushroom and the way Butterscotch, the tiniest of the bunch, climbed onto the bed next to her brother to snuggle up to mama was all the confirmation she needed. Persephone propped herself up against the headboard, one hand on Cerebus’ head while the other massaged Butterscoth’s back. 

She was dozing off by the time Hades came out, toweling off his hair and seeing the biggest smile form on his face when he saw his family. The dogs had practically taken over their bed now, surrounding Persephone and leaving very little room for their papa. 

She shooed the dogs to the bottom of the bed as Hades climbed in, melting into their dark blue sheets and letting out a groan as he cracked his back. Persephone was on him instantly, massaging his shoulder as he turned to face her. 

She watched him as she moved her hands from his shoulders to his back, running her hand up the strong muscles of his shoulders to the small of his back. His eyes fluttered shut, the tension leaving his body under his wife’s feather-like touch. Persephone leaned in to kiss his nose, giggling as he suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace. She breathed in his clean scent, wrapping his arms around her neck and focusing on his steady breaths. 

They stayed like this for what seemed like forever, reveling in each other’s embrace and drifting into sleep. Persephone pulled away and laughed when she saw his immediate frown, rolling him over on his side so he was facing away from her and wrapping her arm around his broad chest. “I wanted to be the big spoon for the night,” she said, her laughter intermingling with his. “You’re better at being the big spoon than I am anyways,” he said, holding onto her hand and closing his eyes as her grip around him tightened. 

Their cuddling was cut short by their dogs, who took the opportunity to slowly creep up onto the bed to be with their parents. Butterscotch took her permanent place at the top of the pillows in between their heads, Cerberus curled his large body up behind Persephone, and Cordon Bleu made his way up to Hades to lay right next to his chest. Big John, Mushroom, J.P., and Fudge surrounded the other dogs, and suddenly their oversized bed was filled to max capacity. 

Persephone smiled as she began to doze off, hearing Cerberus let out a large yawn behind her before she heard Hades say, “I love you so much”. 

She would never get tired of hearing that. Persephone only tightened her grip on her husband, cuddling into his neck and pressing a soft kiss on the side of it. She heard all their dogs drifting into sleep, their synchronized breathing and light snores only further encouraging her to find some rest. 

“I love you too, honey. Good night,” she said, before finally giving into the heaviness in her eyes. 

She smiled one last time when she thought of how she would have these little moments, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
